Hantu Markas Shinsengumi
by Victoria Ami
Summary: Gara-gara Kondo bercerita tentang kisah horror, markas Shinsengumi langsung di datangi para hantu yang kurang kerjaan. Dan gara-gara itu pula Gintoki dan dua orang yorozuya lainnya terpaksa harus terlibat dalam pengusiran hantu di markas Shinsengumi. Gimana cara mereka mengusir hantu itu ya?
1. Chapter 1

_**Title :Hantu Markas Shinsengumi**_

_**Disclaimer : ****Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**  
_

_**Genre : Horror/Humor  
**_

_**Rated : T aja deh.**_

_**Warning : Gaje, OOC (maybe), Misstypo, Shonen ai ,laknat, nista, kata-kata yang disensor, ada para hantu yang kurang kerjaan, acak-acakan, ancur, dll**_

_**Summary : Gara-gara Kondo bercerita tentang kisah horror, markas Shinsengumi langsung di datangi para hantu yang kurang kerjaan. Dan gara-gara itu pula Gintoki dan dua orang yorozuya lainnya terpaksa harus terlibat dalam pengusiran hantu di markas Shinsengumi. Gimana cara mereka mengusir hantu itu ya?**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Don't like don't read!  
**_

* * *

Di malam yang sangat sunyi ini, terlihatlah para anggota Shinsengumi sedang berkumpul di aula markas mereka. Bagi readers yang penasaran mengapa mereka berkumpul di aula markas Shinsengumi malam-malam gini kayak nggak ada kerjaan padahal-mereka-memang-nggak-ada-kerjaan, itu karena mereka sedang mendengarkan cerita horror dari sang komandan yang mukanya kayak gorilla dari hutan amazon #Authordibantaikondo (Kondo : Kau kejam banget sih Author!. Masak gue disamain dengan gorilla hutan amazon!. Author : Elo tu yang lebih kejam dari gue tau!Masak gue yang awesome ini dibantai gorilla kayak lo! Nyadar dikit bro, kalau muke lo memang kayak gorilla. And, kalau lo mau protes, protes aja sana sama si Narrator. Narrator : Eh, kok ke gue protesnya sih! Ntu protes aja sama si Author sableng nan sinting tu! . Kan dia yang buat narasinya!. Author : Eh, iya ya. Udah-udah! Back to story )

Sang komandan yang bernama Isao Kondo itu sedang menceritakan tentang kisah Tujuh Tempat Terlarang di Sekolah. Mau tau gimana ceritanya, mari kita lihat aja langsung ke tkp! (Author niru OVJ)

"Di setiap tempat pasti selalu ada penghuninya kan?" Tanya Kondo kepada pasukannya. Dengan antusiasnya mereka mengangguk pertanda meng-iya-kan pertanyaan Kondo tadi. "Termasuk disekolah kan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"IYA!"Balas mereka yang udah penasaran (minus Hijikata) sambil berteriak, membuat telinga Kondo langsung pecah.

"Baiklah, di sekolah yang bernama *Piiip**Piiip*(disensor) ada tujuh tempat yang sangat kramat dan diyakini ada penghuninya, dan tempat itu dikenal sebagai tujuh tempat terlarang" Kata Kondo dengan muka yang 'sengaja dibuat-buat' horror (Author : padahal nggak ada horror-horrornya tuh #dor). "Alkisah dulunya tujuh tempat itu adalah tempat dimana mayat-mayat yang sudah dibantai disembunyikan" Lanjut Kondo masih 'tetap' dengan muka yang 'sengaja dibuat-buat' horror.

"Komandan, apa dulu di sekolah itu banyak terjadi kasus pembantaian?" Tanya salah seorang anggota Shinsengumi yang author lupa namanya. Yang jelas ciri-cirinya kepalanya kagak ada rambut alias botak kinclong kayak kepala si Umibozu #AuthorditembakUmibōzu just kidding ok.

" Ya begitulah. Konon katanya, dulu di sekolah itu pernah terjadi tujuh pembantaian masal terhadap murid-muridnya yang tidak pernah menuruti peraturan. Salah satunya siswi bernama *piiip**piiip* (disensor untuk yang kedua kali-nya), karena sudah sepuluh kali nelanggar peraturan, akhirnya ia disiksa, di p******(sengaja disensor karena rate-nya belum berubah) dan dianiaya hingga tewas seketika, karena pihak sekolah tidak mau bertanggung jawab, akhirnya mayat siswi itu di kuburkan di bawah lantai labor fisika yang baru di bangun. Dan konon, arwah siswi itu tidak tenang, dan selalu muncul di malam hari untuk mencari tumbal" Jelas Kondo panjang, padat, dan gak jelas plus muka yang agak pervert saat mengatakan kata yang author sensor tadi (Kondo : Woi bohong tu!).

Entah-karena-apa-atau-anggota-Shinsengumi-memang-rada-goblok, mereka malah masang muka serius saat Kondo bercerita tadi, apa lagi pas kata yang author sensor tadi (Anggota Shinsengumi : Fitnah lo thor!). Kecuali Hijikata yang udah rada bosen berada disana. Karena Kondo nyeritainnya bukan to the point melainkan dari a sampai z, mari kita lihat aja langsung keadaan Hijikata yang udah lumutan nunggu di aula markas.

'_Cih, dasar Kondo-san, lama banget nyampe topik ceritanya' _batin Hijikata yang 'dari tadi' udah rada bosen dan akhirya ia keluar dari aula dan menuju kamarnya.

"Okita taichō, Fukuchō kemana ya?" Tanya seorang ninja Shinsengumi bernama Yamazaki Sagaru sambil berbisik ke telinga Kapten divisi 1 Shinsengumi bernama Okita Sougo.

"Aku tidak tau, paling fukuchō sialan itu pergi kekamarnya" Balas Sougo datar(dan tentunya sambil berbisik).

"Oh, ya udah. Moga aja Fukuchō nggak melihat yang aneh-aneh ya" kata Yamazaki. Sontak Sougo yang dari tadi lagi nyandar langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Yamazaki dengan tatapan 'memangnya-kau-melihat-apa-di-kamar-Hijikata-san?'

Yamazaki yang 'kebetulan' mengerti apa arti dari tatapan Sougo tadi langsung berkata "Yah, sebenarnya kemarin, aku melihat sesosok wanita berambut panjang hitam, kulitnya pucat, dan mempunyai lingkaran mata berwarna hitam di daerah kamar fukuchō"

"Apa kau lihat kakinya?. Apa kakinya menyentuh lantai tidak?" Tanya Sougo dengan antusias.

"nyumnyum, kakinya?,nyumnyum. Tidak, kakinya tidak menyentuh lantai" Balas Yamazaki sambil makan anpa "memangnya kenapa Taichō?" Tanya balik Yamazaki dengan tampang seolah-olah-yang-dilihatnya-kemaren-bukanlah-penampakan.

"Oh, tidak ada, aku cuma nanya" Balas Sougo dengan raut wajah yang datar _'ni orang apa kagak sadar kalau yang dilihatnya itu hantu? Hah bodoh ah' _tambah-nya dalam hati. Yamazaki langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kondo untuk mendengarkan cerita sang Komandan gorilla. Selang beberapa menti kemudian, raut muka Sougo langsung berubah drastis, dari mukanya yang datar berubah menjadi muka khasnya yang phsikopat nan sadis. _'mampus kau Hijikata-san, khukhukhu' _batin Sougo dengan cengiran khasnya yang sadis, lalu dia langsung pergi keluar aula untuk menemui ehem- pacar-ehem musuh nya di kediaman Shimura (karena saat ini kagura sedang berada di rumah Shinpachi. Readers : Dari mana sougo tau? Author: Kan Kagura yang bilang)

Di tempat Hijikata berada...

'_Huh, ada apa ini, kenapa perasaanku nggak enak ya'_ batin Hijikata sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Belum sampai Hijikata ke kamarnya, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Kondo sedang berjalan di lorong markas Shinsengumi. _'Lho, bukannya itu Kondo-san. Kok bisa dia disini, apa dia sudah selesai bercerita? Atau aku yang salah lihat?'_ Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Hijikata mencoba mengucek matanya dua kali, ternyata dia memang nggak salah lihat. Lalu, ia mengikuti Kondo 'jadi-jadian' tadi dari belakang.

Balik lagi ke aula Shinsengumi…

"Hey apa aku tidak salah lihat?" Tanya salah seorang anggota Shinsengumi pada anggota Shinsengumi lainnya, kenapa dia nanya dia salah lihat, karena ia melihat sesosok bayangan hitam berbentuk wajah perempuan tepat berada dibelakang Kondo.

"Kau tidak salah lihat kok." Jawab anggota Shinsengumi yang ditanya tadi sembari mendengarkan Kondo bercerita dan 'ternyata' ia juga melihat sesosok bayangan perempuan itu.

"Pada suatu hari, ada seorang murid yang sedang membersihkan labor pada malam hari, walau dia tau kalau labor itu adalah salah satu dari tujuh tempat terlarang, tapi dia tetap saja membersihkan labor itu malam hari karena ia takut dimarahi gurunya. Nah, saat dia sedang mengepel lantai, tiba-tiba bahunya dipengan oleh sesokok mahluk yang tentunya adalah arwah siswi itu, jari tangan mahluk itu panjang dan tajam, sontak bulu kuduk siswa itu berdiri, dan saat ia melihat kebelakang … BOO!"

"GYAAAAA!" Teriak semua para anggota Shinsengumi histeris dan langsung lari tungang langgang dari aula oh bukan aula lagi, tapi dariI markas Shinsengumi. Yamazaki lari ke apatermennya, dan anggota Shinsengumi yang lain malah ke Kediaman Shimura (maklum, mumpung Otae nggak ada di rumah. Readers : Dari mana lagi mereka tau thor?. Author : Ya dari Okita lah.). Sebenarnya, waktu Kondo bilang BOO, sosok bayangan tadi langsung berubah menjadi bentuk aslinya, yaitu sesosok wanita dengan muka yang menyeramkan (bayangin aja muka suser ngesot, nah kayak itulah mukanya). Dan karena kaget, akhirnya mereka lari tunggang langgang deh.

Bingung, itulah yang sedang dirasakan Kondo. Mengapa dia bingung?. Yaiyalah dia bingung, wong pade seluruh anggotanya pada kabur semua. "Eh, kok mereka kabur semua ya? Apa muka ku tadi kelihatan serem ya?" Tanya Kondo pada dirinya sendiri. Pas saat dia melihat kebelakang…"Hai!" sapa sosok hantu itu. "GYAAAAAAA!" Teriak Kondo sangat keras sampai membuat telinga hantu langsung pecah. Dan Kondo pun langsung tepar seketika.

"Astaga ni gorilla, orang nyapa dia malah teriak, tu pun teriaknya keras amet lagi. Telinga gue bisa pecah nih. Dan lagi, ni gorilla malah ngadain acara pingsan segala! Apa salah gue coba!. Bodoh ah mending gue kabur dah dari sini dari pada gue dipecat author" Kata suster ngesot yang langsung menghilang ditelan cahaya.

Balik ke tempat Hijkata…

*Ok teriakan Kondo tadi nggak usah di ulang ya*

Yosh. Gara-gara teriakan Kondo tadi, Hijikata yang tadinya ngikutin Kondo 'jadi-jadian' yang sebenarnya adalah mas genderowo, langsung berhenti dan menatap Kondo (Genderowo) dengan tatapan ngeri. "Eh tunggu dulu, kalau yang tadi itu teriakan K…Kondo-san dan berarti dia masih ada di dalam aula, j..ja…ja..ja..jangan–jangan ya..ya..ya…yang ini… h…HANTU!"Teriak Hijikata dan langsung kabur ke rumah ehm suami ehm seme-nya ehm dengan kecepatan Eyeshiled 21 tanpa memperdulikan Kondo 'asli' yang udah tepar dengan mulut berbusa. Ck… poor Kondo.

"Eh, mana orang yang ngikutin gue tadi ya? Ah sial, padahal gue mau nanya apa dia nampak temen gue lewat sini kemarin. Lupain aja deh. Mending gue minta gaji sama author ah " setelah itu genderowo yang nyamar jadi Kondo tadi langsung menghilang.

Sesampainya di kediaman Gintoki…

"Woi Yorozuya, buka pintunya! Oi Yorozuya!" Teriak Hijikata sambil gedor-gedor pintu rumah Gintoki. Refleks sang Yorozuya a.k.a Gintoki yang lagi tidur langsung kebangun dan jatuh deh dari sofa.

" Oi oi, jangan teriak-teriak dong, malu dilihatin orang. Lagian kalau mau masuk, buka aja pintunya, kan nggak dikunci" Sahut Gintoki dari dalam rumah dengan nada males sambil berusaha berdiri. Tanpa aba-aba, Hijikata langsung membanting pintu rumah yang nggak berdosa itu dengan nggak ber prikemanusiaan dan langsung berlari ke arah Gintoki.

Sontak Gintoki langsung kaget setengah idup, karena orang yang dia mimpiin tadi, ternyata ada di depan matanya. Hijikata yang masih ketakutan (kan Hijikata takut sama hantu) tanpa basa-basi langsung melompat dan memeluk Gintoki erat (Author: Kyaaa! #mimisan *Fujo mode on*). Gintoki yang tadinya baru berdiri langsung jatuh lagi deh. Yah walau kasian sih, tapi toh Gintoki seneng banget tuh bisa dipeluk sama ukenya (GinHiji : Author kampret!).

Hijikata yang sadar apa yang ia lakukan tadi langsung melepas pelukannya dan mendorong Gintoki dengan sekuat tenaga dengan semburat merah dipipinya, walhasil punggung Gintoki nabrak ujung meja. "Ouch, ittai ittai. Hey sakit tau! Lain kali kalau mau dorong orang, lihat-lihat tempat nya dong!" Rintih Gintoki sambil megang punggungnya yang sakit.

"M...maaf a...aku n...ngak s...se...sengaja" Balas Hijikata terbatah-batah masih dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

_'Manis juga dia ya' _Batin Gintoki sembari melihat pipi Hijikata yang memerah. "Ehm" Gintoki berdehem " Baiklah, ngomong-ngomong, ngapain kau datang kesini malam-malam gini? Oh apa kau merindukan Gin-san ya" Goda Gintoki yang langsung kenak jitak Hijikata.

"Bukan baka!" Geram Hijikata sambil nahan marah.

"Terus untuk apa kau ke sini malam-malam?" Tanya Gintoki sembari memegangi kepalanya yang sakit akibat jitakan Hijikata.

"Soal itu..." Hijikata akhirnya menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi di markas Shinsengumi dari a sampai z.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Oh... jadi begitu" Gintoki ngangguk-ngangguk ngerti.

"Jadi gimana, maukah kau menolong ku membasmi hantu itu dari markas kami? Please, dan bolehkah aku nginap disini selama beberapa hari?" Tanya Hijikata dengan muka penuh harap. Tau aja dia kelemaha seme-nya ya...#AuthordihajarGinHiji

"Mp... baikah kau boleh menginap di rumahku beberapa hari, tapi yang satu lagi...

Ada syaratnya, khukhukhu..."

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**TBC**

* * *

Kondo : Thor, gue mau komplain, masak gue disini kayaknya kenak sial mulu?

Author : Yah terserah gue dong. Lu mau melawan? gue buat lebih menderita lagi lo.

Kondo : *bungkam*

Hijikata : Author! masa gue dijodohin sama si natural perm itu sih! *nunjuk Gintoki yg mukanya adam ayem aja*

Author : Oi Hijikata, lu ngapai protes, tu contoh seme lu tu hah, nggak ada protes-proptes do.

Gintoki : Siapa bilang gue nggak protes tor? gue protes tau!

Author : Kok lu protes?

Gintoki : Ya gue protes karena ngapain gue tampilnya di akhir cerita sih!

Author : Ahoka! Woi itu cerita baru dimulai tau!

Gintoki : Ooh... *mandang ke author yang udah memasuki devil mode* Hehe... Author gue cuma bercanda kok thor.

Author: Makanya jangan nunggu gue bantai dulu! *Ngambil pedang Hijikata*

Gintoki : Eh Author lu nggak main kan ? Gyaaa! *kabur dari author yang udah masuk ke devil mode*

Author : Woi kembali kau Gintoki! *ngejar Gintoki sambil bawa-bawa pedang*

Kamui : Hai minna-san, apa kabar ? mumpung Authornya lagi ngadain acara kejar-kejaran antar orang gila, jadi saya yang akan menggantikan author untuk menyampaikan satu hal, yaitu mohon di review Fic author yang ancur ini ya. Flame tidak diterima dan mohon maaf kalau banyak kata-kata yang membuat mata anda katarak, karena authornya memang lagi sedeng. Baik, Bagi kalian yang nggak mau review, akan ku tembak sampai mati *nodongin payung*


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title :Hantu Markas Shinsengumi**_

_**Disclaimer : Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**_

_**Rated : T aja deh.**_

_**Warning : Gaje, OOC (maybe), Misstypo, Shonen ai (gue ragu dengan yang ini),laknat, nista, ada para hantu yang kurang kerjaan, acak-acakan, ancur, dll**_

_**Summary : Gara-gara Kondo bercerita tentang kisah horror, markas Shinsengumi langsung di datangi para hantu yang kurang kerjaan. Dan gara-gara itu pula Gintoki dan dua orang yorozuya lainnya terpaksa harus terbilat dalam pengusiran hantu di markas Shinsengumi. Gimana cara mereka mengusir hantu itu ya?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't like don't read!**_

* * *

The previous story :

_"Oh... jadi begitu" _

_"Jadi gimana, maukah kau menolong ku membasmi hantu itu dari markas kami? Please, dan bolehkah aku nginap disini selama beberapa hari?" _

_"Mp... baikah kau boleh menginap di rumahku beberapa hari, tapi yang satu lagi..._

_Ada syaratnya, khukhukhu..."_

* * *

Glek… Hijikata menelan luda saat melihat raut wajah Gintoki yang berubah drastis menjadi sadis._ 'Perasaan ku nggak enak. Ni orang pasti minta nya yang aneh-aneh' _Batin Hijikata. "Jadi…."

"Jadi apa?" Tanya Gintoki.

"Apa syaratnya?" Tanya Hijikata serius.

"Syarat apa?" Tanya balik Gintoki dengan tampang tak berdosa sama sekali tanpa memperdukilan Hijikata yang udah memasuki devil mode.

"Hoi Natural Perm, aku nggak main-main bodoh!" Teriak Hijikata sambil nyodorin pedang ke arah muka Gintoki.

"Hey hey, kau mau membunuh suami-mu sendiri" Hijikata langsung melotot. Ho, suami, kapan mereka menikah?

"Oi, suami kata mu, emang kapan kita nikah?" Tanya Hijikata dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Dua bulan yang lalu," Hijikata langsung men death-glare Gintoki "Hey, aku cuma bercanda kok" Sambung Gintoki yang takut ngelihat death-glare si Hiji.

"Bercandanya nggak lucu" Sindir Hijikata.

"Syaratnya yah…. Kau harus jadi pembantuku di sini selama satu tahun dan kau harus mematuhi apa yang ku perintahin"

**Sigh**

Hening, ruangan yang tadinya bersuara langsung hening seketika… Hijikata diam seribu bahasa mendengar syarat yang dibilang Gintoki tadi._'Nah betul kan, dia minta yang aneh-aneh'_ Batin Hijikata meratapi nasibnya yang sial.

"A…apa nggak ada syarat yang lain?" Tanya Hijikata memecah keheningan.

"Ada, kau harus tinggal di rumahku dan melakukan hal 'itu' dengan ku selama satu tahun" Tawaran Gintoki yang satu ini membuat Hijikata bergidik. Ha, apa? Apa dia gila, melakukan 'itu' dengan dia selama satu tahun! Bisa-bisa Hijikata nggak bisa jalan selama beberapa bulan gara-gara dia.

"Jadi, mana yang kau pilih, yang pertama, atau yang kedua, Oogushi-kun~" Tawar Gintoki dengan muka yang oh-god-sangat-mencurigakan-banget, membuat Hijikata makin merinding ngelihatnya.

Entah kerasukan setan apa, Hijikata malah berkata "Baiklah, aku pilih yang kedua"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu-a-i-u, Gintoki langsung menyeret Hijikata ke kamarnya seraya berkata "Persyaratan yang ke dua, dimulai dari sekarang" Dan untuk adengan selanjutnya terpaksa di sensor akibat rate nya yang belum Author ganti sampai sekarang.

* * *

Keesokan Harinya…

* * *

"Tumben sepi markas Shinsengumi" Sahut Gintoki yang langsung di death-glare oleh Hijikata.

"Tutup mulutmu natural perm!" Hijikata langsung membawa (baca : Menyeret) Gintoki masuk ke dalam markas Shinsengumi (dan tentunya si Hiji jalannya agak pincang gara-gara persyaratan yang di beri Gintoki).

**TapTapTap**

Terdengarlah suara hentakan kaki mereka di sekeliling lorong yang mereka lewati, yaiyalah kedengeran, secara markasnya kosong gitu. Setelah lama mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka nyampai juga ke aula markas Shinsengumi.

"Oogushi-kun, kenapa kau membawa ku ke tempat yang nggak ada orangnya hah?" Tanya Gintoki yang udah rada bosen keliling markas mulu.

"Udah diam aja!" Balas Hijikata sambil melihat keadaan di sekeliling ruangan.

"Oogushi-kun biar ku tebak, kau ingin mencari hantu itu pagi-pagi gini kan?" Tebak Gintoki yang ternyata tepat 100%.

"Kalau ia memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Hijikata sinis.

"Bodoh mana ada hantu nongol pagi-pa…" Tiba-tiba perkataan Gintoki terputus akibat suara seseorang dari ujung pintu sono yang berbunyi "Oi Gintoki, Toshii, ngapain kalian kesini?" Sontak pandangan pasangan Seme-Uke itu langsung tertuju pada seseorang yang manggil nama mereka. Dan tada… ternyata yang memanggil nama mereka tadi adalah Si Komandan Gorilla alias Kondo! Ya saudara-saudara Kondo! Dan kali ini Kondo nya yang 'asli' lho. Hijikata yang masih mengira Kondo itu adalah Kondo 'jadi-jadian' langsung berteriak "HANTU!" dan saking kagetnya, Hijikata langsung meluk Gintoki, sedangkan yang dipeluk yah… hanya cengir-cengir kegirangan plus meng death-glare Kondo.

"Hey hey, apa maksudmu Toshii? aku ini Kondo yang asli tau! Satu lagi, kalau kalian mau bermesraan, jangan di sini dong!" Tegur kondo. Sebenarnya sih dia iri banget ngelihat kemesraan pasangan GinHiji tadi (GinHij : Woi, itu faktor ketidak sengajaan tau!), kenapa? Yah karena sampai sekarang dia belum bisa ngedapatin hati otae-san, nah coba lihat Okita, mudah amet ngedapatin hatinya si China, apa lagi Gintoki, tu lihat aja tadi, mudah banget ngeluluhin hati sang Demonic Vice-Commander yang terkenal sadis. Oh baiklah, yang di atas ini kayaknya gak nyabung sama alur cerita, jadi lupain aja yang satu ini ya.

"Oh… Jadi kau Kondo-san yang asli ?" Tanya Hijikata sembari melepaskan pelukannya dari Gintoki.

" Yaiyalah Toshii, aku yang asli tau" Balas sang Komandan gorilla, tiba-tiba muncul sesosok wanita dari belakang Kondo dan yang pertama meyadari kehadiran wanita itu adalah Gintoki.

'_Eh, si Gorilla bawa teman cewek ya kesini?' _Tanya Gintoki pada dirinya sendiri sembari memperhatikan sosok wanita yang ada di belakang Kondo. Selang beberapa detik pandangan Gintoki langsung tertuju ke kaki wanita itu. _'Kakinya nggak nyentuh lantai. Oh… ya udah berarti dia hantu_ _dong' _setelah beberapa detik termenung... _ 'T…tunggu dulu, hantu? h…HANTU!eh salah… siapa nama hantunya nggak salah? Oh ya sadako. Gyaaa! Miss Sadako!' _Jerit Gintoki dalam hati. Spontanaja Gintoki langsung menarek tangan Hijikata plus mendekatkan badan Hijikata ke badannya yang oh-my-god-six-pack-abis. Sontak Hijikata langsung kaget plus muka-nya langsung memerah semerah tomat Romano.

"Hey a…apa y...ya...yang ka..kau la...la...lakukan bodoh?" Tanyanya terbatah-batah.

"Oi apa kau tidak melihat cewek di belakang si Gorilla ya?" Tanya Gintoki mengabaikan pertanyaan Hijikata.

"Hah?" Hijikata langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah belakang Kondo. Dan… benarlah apa yang di katakan Gintoki tadi sesosok cewek berambut panjang, memakai daster putih, dan mata kanannya ketutup poninya yang panjang "Eh iya ya" Satu detik kemudian pandangan Hijikata langsung tertuju pada kaki sesosok cewek itu "Mp… kakinya tidak menyentuh lantai" Beberapa menit setelah termenung (Author : Ampun lola amet ni orang)...

"T…tunggu dulu, j…jangan-jangan…" Hijikata langsung menatap Gintoki dengan tatapan 'Oi-jangan-bilang-dia-miss-sadako!"

Gintoki yang mengerti arti dari tatapan Hijikata tadi langsung berkata "Emang dia miss Sadako oon! Itu yang mau gue bilang dari tadi dasar lola!" Seraya melepaskan tangan Hijikata dan mundur sambil ambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur.

Hijikata memandang horror ke arah Kondo, begitu juga dengan Gintoki yang udah ngambil ancang-ancang buat kabur. Kondo yang merasa risih banget di pandangin mereka kayak gitu langsung bertanya " Oi, kalian ngapain mandang gue dengan tatapan horror seh?" Sambil berjalan mendekati mereka berdua, dan ternyata hantu itu ngekor dari belakang Kondo, alhasil bulu kuduk Gintoki dan Hijikata merinding disko.

"Stop! Jangan bergerak Kondo-san!" Bentak Hijikata yang dari tadi udah rada ketakutan, membuat Kondo makin bingung _'Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Apa ada yang salah padaku? Atau mereka yang lupa makan obat kali ya?' _Pikir Kondo melihat tingkah laku aneh mereka berdua.

"Hijikata-kun, kalau kau masih sayang nyawa, ikuti aba-aba dari ku" Perintah Gintoki yang udah ketakutan. Hijikata hanya mengangguk.

"B…baiklah d…da...dalam h…hi...hi...hitungan ketiga, ki…ki...kita langsung lari dari tempat i…ini mengerti" Hijikata hanya mengangguk, keringat dingin udah keluar membasahi sekujur tubuhnya karena saking ketakutan.

"B…baiklah,"

"3.."

"2.."

"1…"

"HANTUUU!" Gintoki dan Hijikata lari tunggang langgang menuju ke surga #plak eh salah maksudnya ke rumah Gintoki, meninggalkan Kondo yang lagi mencerna apa maksud teriakan mereka tadi, sedangkan hantu yang ngekor di belakang Kondo malah unjuk gigi ala pepsoden ke arah kamera (Readers : emangnya lagi syuting ape!).

"Tunggu, tadi mereka bilang hantu, j…jangan-jangan…" Kondo akhirnya memutuskan untu melihat ke belakang, yah keputusan yang sangat tepat!. Saat melihat ke belakang, yang di dapati Kondo adalah sesosok cewek alias miss Sadako yang lagi unjuk gigi-nya yang super kinclong, bahkan mengalahkan kinclongnya gigi Maito Gai #Dor. Spontan aja si Kondo langsung teriak "HANTUUU!" dan kali ini dia nggak pingsan, sekarang dia malah lari kebirit-birit menuju ke kediaman Shimura.

"Eh kenapa? Apa ada yang salah sama gigi ku? Padahal gue mau minta komentar mereka bertiga tentang gigi gue, biar gue bisa membintangi iklan pasta gigi, hah yaudah mending gue minta komentar sama author aja ah" Miss Sadako langsung menghilang.

Di kediaman si Gintoki…

"Hah.. Hah… Hah… Buset dah, ntu hantu buat jantung gue mau copot aja! Masak iya entu hantu main unjuk gigi ala pepsoden (?), itu pun kinclong-nya udah ngalahin kinclongnya gigi Maito Gai lagi!, emanganya ntu setan mau ikut kontes pemilihan model iklan pasta gigi ya?" Protes Gintoki sambil ngos-ngosan, dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk duduk di anak tangga dekat rumahnya.

"Mana ku tau bodoh!" Bentak Hijikata yang masih ngos-ngosan habis lari. Mereka akhirnya hanya diam membisu tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dali mulut mereka, dan terjadilah keheningan...

5 menit

1 jam

12 jam

24 jam

48 jam #plak ( Readers : Woi lama amet tu!)

Dan akhirnya Gintoki pun angkat bicara "Oh ya...Oogushi-kun, jadi gimana nih, saat aku memijakkan kaki di markas Shinsengumi, aku merasakan banyak penghuni mahluk ghaib yang ada di sana." Hijikata langsung kaget mendengar apa yang di bilang Gintoki tadi.

"Apa! Kau nggak main-main kan?" Tanya Hijikata untuk memastikan apa yang dibilang Gintoki itu benar.

"Yaiyalah, gue nggak main-main tau! Asal lu tau aja, gue bisa tau ada banyak mahluk ghaib di markan lo itu karena gue belajar cara ngerasain adanya mahluk halus sama si author sedeng itu tau!" Balas Gintoki yang hampin naik pitam gara capek.

"Ia ia, nggak usah marah-marah juga kali!" Sahut Hijikata. " Jadi… apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Hijikata serius.

Gintoki mikir bentar, setelah beberapa detik munculah sebuah bohlam ukuran lima watt di atas kepala Gintoki "Aha, aku punya ide. Gini, kalau mau hantu itu keluar semua, kita harus datang ke markas saat malam hari, dan mumpung nanti malam malam jum'at, kita bisa mudah menangkap hantu. Intinya, malam ini adalah malam yang tepat untuk menangkap hantu" Kata Gintoki dengan muka 'sok' serius.

"Oh..." Hijikata hanya bisa ber 'Oh' ria.

"Nah gimana, deal malam ini?" Tawar Gintoki yang langsung disambut baik sama si Hiji.

"Deal…"

"Ok…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Fyuh akhirnya selesai juga...

Sakamoto : Thor, napa nggak sekalian aja udah selesai ngepublishin chap 1, upate langsung chap 2 nya...

Author : Yah... maunya sih begitu, tapi karena nggak ada waktu, jadi sekarang deh updatenya

Sakamoto : Oh... terus munculin aku di chap selanjutnya ya... ahahahaha

Author : iya, kalau ingat

Sakamoto : Kintoki di sini minta persyaratannya yang aneh-aneh ya. Ahahahahaha...

Gintoki : Kintoki janai! Tapi aku setuju sama Tatsuma, kenapa gue di sini mintanya yang aneh-aneh sih!

Author : Emang gue pikirin ape! Hai para reader yang tercinta apa kabar? Gimana ceritanya, apa OOC kah, apa kurang horror kah, apa kurang adegan hint GinHiji nya, atau masih banyak typo kah? Yah... Maaf banget kalau banyak kekungan di fic ini, karena saya buatnya saat otak saya error. OK sekarang, satu kata yang ingin ku ucap, yaitu... REVIEW PLEASE!

Sakamoto : Ahahahahaha... Seperti biasa, ntu Author sableng nggakkan pernah mau menerima Flame!

Author :Bagi yang udah mereview chapter 1 saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih karena sudah mereview fanfic saya yang ancur ini. Dan makasih banyak atas saran dari kalian!

Gintoki : *evil mode* Kalau kalian nggak review, akan ku lempar kalian ke segitiga bermuda.

Sakamoto : Plus... Ni Author nggak kan ngelanjutin ni fic kalau nggak ada review dari kalian... Ahahahahaha


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title :Hantu Markas Shinsengumi**_

_**Disclaimer : Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**_

_**Rated : T aja deh.**_

_**Warning : Gaje, OOC (maybe), Misstypo, Shonen ai (gue ragu dengan yang ini), nista, ada para hantu yang kurang kerjaan, acak-acakan, ancur, dll**_

_**Summary : Gara-gara Kondo bercerita tentang kisah horror, markas Shinsengumi langsung di datangi para hantu yang kurang kerjaan. Dan gara-gara itu pula Gintoki dan dua orang yorozuya lainnya terpaksa harus terbilat dalam pengusiran hantu di markas Shinsengumi. Gimana cara mereka mengusir hantu itu ya?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't like don't read!**_

* * *

**_Di kediaman keluarga Shimura…_**

"Um… coba kalian jelaskan kenapa kalian DENGAN SEENAK JIDATNYA ngumpul tanpa permisi di rumahku?" tanya Shinpachi setengah melongo. Coba aja bayangkan, pasukan Shinsengumi yang terkenal dengan pasukannya yang elit (walau kebanyakan orangnya rada gak elit) dan tempat tinggal yang nyaman se antero kota Edo, sekarang sedang ngumpul alias ngungsi di rumah (baca : dojo) keluarga Shimura tanpa minta izin sama sang pemilik rumah. Pasukan elit ngungsi di rumah orang tanpa izin? Apa kata dunia?! #Plak!

Anggota Shinsengumi hanya diam seribu bahasa selama 'hampir' satu jam, bukannya malas untuk menjawab, tapi… mereka terlalu takut untuk berbicara karena mengingat tragedi penyusupan hantu ke markas mereka sampai-sampai memakan korban, yaitu… Kondo Isao (mereka menganggap si komandan gorilla itu mati diterkam hantu). Kecuali Sougo yang masang muka kalem, kayak gak ada peristiwa heboh yang terjadi kemarin malam.

"Woi, lo pada kenapa jadi bisu kayak gini, sih?!" tanya Kagura ketus "Ayo, ngomong dong!"

"Gimana mereka bisa ngomong, toh mereka masih dalam _scared mode on_" akhirnya Sougo lah yang mewakili anggota Shinsengumi untuk beradu mulut dengan sang Gadis china yang kesabarannya mau hilang.

"Kalau mereka gak bisa jawab, elo aja yang jawab! Kan apa susahnya menjawab pertanyaan sesimpel gitu!" Kagura udah mulai naik darah melihat muka Sougo yang sengaja dibuat –buat kayak angel gitu, padahal mukanya kayak dewa kematian.

"Simpel dari hongkong, kau tak tau apa yang kami alami kemarin." Ucap Sougo sakratis, ditemani dengan aura hitam yang muncul dibelakangnya.

"Terus, masalah buat gue?!" tanya Kagura setengah berteriak. Dibelakangnya muncul sebuah background bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran –ralat- maksudnya petir yang sedang menyambar dengan membabi-buta, seperti sedang menyerang apa aja yang menjadi target sasarannya. Dan tentunya aura hitam yang gak kalah mengerikannya dengan Sougo sudah menyelimuti separuh tubuhnya.

Daripada melihat dua orang sadis yang akan bertarung dengan penuh rasa cinta dan kasih sayang (?) itu, yang akan berakibatkan banjir darah yang akan melanda rumahnya, Shinpaci akhirnya memilih untuk bertanya kepada Yamazaki yang otaknya lumayan waras dari yang lain.

"Yamazaki-san, sebenarnya kenapa kalian ngungsi disini kayak orang yang habis dilanda tsumani sih? Dan, kenapa mereka tiba-tiba jadi bisu kayak gitu?" tanya Shinpachi setengah khawatir.

"Hah~" Yamazaki hanya bisa menghela nafas, "jadi, sebenarnya…" Yamazaki menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di markas mereka dari A sampai Z. Dan Shinpachi beserta Kagura, Sougo dan yang lainnya dengan 'sangat' terpaska harus rela molor disana sampe mulut Yamazaki berhenti secara otomatis.

2 Jam kemudian…

Yamazaki sepertinya masih doyan untuk berceloteh lebih lama, dan topik ceritanya sekarang malah melenceng dari hantu ke koleksi anpanya yang bejibun. Seluruh anggota Shinsengumi sepertinya udah terkapar di lantai dengan tak elitnya karena kena 'curhatan' yang sangat tak penting dari Yamazaki. Shinpachi dan Kagura sudah mati-matian menahan kantuk sampai-sampai mata mereka udah mirip pandanya Wang Yao, tapi, akhirnya Kagura kalah melawan rasa kantuknya dan tertidur dengan (sangat tak) elitnya di lantai. Sougo yang udah setengah mampus untuk nggak menampol mulut Yamazaki pake sandal jepit nyasar pun akhirnya melakukan niat baik dan tulusnya yang sedari tadi dia tahan.

"**PLAK!"**

Sandal jepit itu sukses mendarat dengan 'tak' elitnya di mulut Yamazaki. Shinpachi langsung sembah sujud dlantai. Kagura dan yang lainnya yang baru bangun langsung berteriak "ALHAMDULILLAH!"

"Woi, SAKIT TAU! Dan… ini rasanya kok kayak gini sih! Terus ada bau ta* ayam pula lagi!" protes Yamazaki.

"Oh," Sougo pun memandang sandal jepit tanpa ekspresi "ternyata di ujung sandal ini ada ta* ayamnya" ucapnya tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Kagura sukses ketawa ngakak mendengar pernyataan dari Sougo. Shinpachi hanya bisa diam ditempat sambil menahan tawanya. Yamazaki? Oh dia langsung pingsan ditempat.

Back To The Point…

"Jadi, intinya.. markas kalian di jajah oleh para hantu ya?" Sougo mengangguk, pertanda mengiyakan pertanyaan Shinpachi tadi.

"Kasihan~" ucap kagura dengan nada mengejek.

"Oi China, itu loe ngucapin tanda prihatin atau malah ngejek" tanya Sougo sinis.

"Dua-duanya" balas Kagura datar sambil makan sukonbu.

"Lo mau cari gara-gara lagi sama gue?"

"Iya, mang nape? sini kalau berani, aru!"

"Ayo! Siapa takut!"

"UDAH! Jangan kelahi disini!" lerai Shinpachi "Nah, kalau begitu… dimana Kondo-san dan Hijikata-san?"

"Oh… Kalau Kondo-san mungkin udah mati (baca : pingsan) dengan tak elitnya di markas. Lalu… Hijikata-san mungkin ngungsi di rumah _Danna" _balas Sougo datar tanpa ekspersi.

"HAH? Yang bener? Si Mayora ngungsi di rumah Gin-chan?" tanya Kagura, untuk memastikan kalau telinganya gak salah denger.

"Iye, bener. Lagian mau kemana lagi dia pergi" Kagura langsung loncat-loncat gaje kayak orang gila _"WOHOW! Sepertinya ada pair yaoi yang bakal muncul nih!"_ pikir Kagura.

"Kasihan ya Kondo-san" komen Shinpachi. Lalu, tiba-tiba…

"WOI, HELP ME!" teriak seseorang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kondo. Yang sukses membangunkan Yamazaki dari alam mimpinya, dan sukses membuat para anggota Shinsengumi(yang ngira kalau Kondo udah mati) langsung ketakutan sambil berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk meminta keselamatan dan ampunan.

"Eh, gue gak salah denger kan? Itu suara si Gorilla?" tanya Kagura,

"Paling itu arwahnya yang menggentahyangan" ucap Sougo datar.

"Ih, serem!"

"Trus kita harus ngapain?"

"Nyondok aja"

"Dimana?"

"Di semak"

"Ok deh" lalu mereka akhirnya nyondok di semak terdekat. Sedangkan Shinpachi, dia malah manjat pohon terdekat. Itu sudah sukses membuat sang Komandan gorilla a.k.a Kondo dibuat bingung dengan kelakuan mereka.

"Woi, lu lu pade kenapa, hah? Kok mandangin gue kayak nengok setan baru turun dari neraka?" ujarnya sambil berjalan mendekati anak buahnya

"GYAAAA! SETAN PERGILAH KAU JANGAN GANGGU KAMI! Wush-Wush!" teriak mereka gaje.

"Hah?" Kondo melongo "kalian kira aku udah mati ya?! Woi, sadar woi! Nih coba lihat nih, gue masih idup! Kaki gue aja masih mijak tanah!" mereka semua langsung melihat ke bawah. Dan ternyata benar, kakinya masih menyentuh tanah. Bukan melayang.

"B-berarti...HOREEE! KOMANDAN MASIH HIDUP!" teriak semua pasukan Shinsengumi, termasuk Sougo, dan langsung memeluk Kondo dan mereka pun sukses jatuh dengan nistanya ditanah. Shinpachi langsung turun dari pohon.

"Hm... rambutannya enak" wah, ternyata Shinpachi tadi manjat pohon Cuma karena mau ngambil rambutan toh.

"Woi udah, nggak usah terlalu mendramatisir keadaan lah! Lagian ni dah sore!" komen kagura setengah teriak. Dia jijik ngelihat pemandangan nista yang ada didepannya.

"Oh.." munculah sebuah bohlam lima wat di kepala Sougo "Oi China, lu mau bantu gue gak?" tanya Sougo.

"Bantu apa?" tanya Kagura balik

"Bantu gue ngusir hantu dari markas kami"

"Kagak mau!"

"Kalau kau mau membantuku, aku kasih doujin R-18 terbaru lho?"

"HAH?! YANG BENER?!"

"Iye."

" HOREEE!" teriak Kagura kegirangan " baiklah, aku akan membantumu, ayo! Shinpachi harus ikut juga!"

"...!" Shinpachi langsung nyemburin rambutan yang baru dia makan ke muka Kondo karena saking kagetnya.

"Kok nyemburnya kemuka gue?!" protes Kondo.

"Maap, salah sasaran... btw, aku gak mau ikut!" ucap Shinpachi.

"Gak boleh, kau harus ikut! Enak kali lu, kami ketakutan lu malah nyantai-nyantai nengok konser Otsu! Gin-chan dan si mayora pasti ada disana tau!" lalu Kagura membawa (baca : menyeret) paksa Shinpachi untuk ikut dengannya. Dengan pasrah, Shinpachi harus merelakan dirinya diseret-seret oleh Kagura. "Oi Sadist, ayo kita pergi!"

"Iya!" setelah itu Sougo memandangin Kondo dan Yamazaki dengan tatapan devilnya.

" Kondo-san, Yamazaki... kalian berdua harus ikut juga" ujar Sougo yang masih menampakkan tatapan devilnya.

"Apa? NOOOO!" karena gak mau dengerin jeritan menderitanya Kondo dan Yamazaki, dengan sangat terpaksa, Sougo pun akhirnya menyeret Kondo dan Yamazaki dan berjalan di belakan Kagura yang lagi nyeret Shinpachi.

.

.

.

.

Selagi mereka lagi main seret menyeret di jalan sampai dikirain orang-orang penghuni RSJ, yuk kita langsung lihat keadaan Gintoki dan Hijikata aja deh...

Oh, ternyata pasangan GinHiji itu udah nyampai duluan di markas Shinsengumi. Tapi begonya, bukanya masuk, tapi mereka malah diem gak bergeming sama sekali di depan gerbang, keringat dingin pun mengalir bagai air terjun di sekujur tubuh mereka. Sepertinya mereka takut masuk ke dalam tuh markas angker.

"Oi, kau duluan masuk sana" ucap Gintoki sambil dorong-dorong Hijikata masuk ke dalam markas "kan ini markas mu. Jadi kamu yang harus masuk duluan"

"OGAHH! Kau aja masuk duluan!" sanggah Hijikata yang langsung berbalik mendorong Gintoki.

"Woi, gue gak sudi masuk duluan! Lu aja sana masuk duluan! Lagian ini kan markas lo! Masa penghuni markas takut masuk markasnya sendiri!" protes Gintoki.

Karena males dengerin celotehan Gintoki, dengan sangat terpaksa (a.k.a malu-malu) Hijikata meluk Gintoki sambil mendorongnya untuk masuk ke dalam tuh markas angker duluan. Gintoki? dianya enak karena jarang banget si Hiji meluk dia kayak gini. Yah... ni orang gunain kesempatan dalam kesempitan...Dan lagi, Gintoki tau tuh, kalau muka Hijikata udah merah semerah tomat yang baru author makan.

"_Duh, enaknya... jarang banget gue dapat yang kayak gini. Biasanya kalau gue mau meluk dia, pasti gue dapat tebasan pedang dari ni orang" _pikirnya.

"Udah nyampe nih, cepet, duluan jalan!" Karena keenakan ngekhayal yang engak-enggak, Gintoki tak sadar kalau kini Hijikata sedang mendorongnya dan...

"Bruk!"

Gintoki terjatuh di lantai markas dengan muka yang mendarat duluan, hm... pendaratan yang mulus ya.

"WOI, SAKIT TAU! MUKA KU YANG TAMPAN INI BISA HANCUR!" teriak Gintoki sambil memegangi wajahnya yang sakit.

"Emang gue pikirin" balas Hijikata santai.

"_Kenape gue punya uke kayak gini ya?tapi gak apa-apa deh" _pikir Gintoki

"Udeh cepet, duluan sana jalan!" perintah Hijikata.

"Kagak mau! Harusnya lu yang jalan duluan!" tolak Gintoki.

"Nggak! Kau yang jalan duluan! Kan ini ide mu!"

"Tapi ini kan markas mu!"

"Peduli amet! Yang jelas kau yang harus jalan duluan!"

"Kau aja yang duluan!"

"Duh, kapan kalian berhenti kelahi sih! Kalau kayak gini gak kan ada satu pun yang mau jalan duluan!" ucap seseorang yang berada dibelakang mereka.

Seketika itu tubuh mereka menjadi kaku, keringat dingin bercucuran dari tubuh mereka bak air terjun Niagara, jantung mereka berdetak begitu kencang, dan alaram merah sudah stand by akan dibunyikan. Saat mereka memandang ke belakang. Bingo... tak disangka ada sosok berwarna hitam di belakang mereka dalam keadaan berdiri, untung alaram merah langsung berbunyi tepat waktu. Mereka langsung berteriak " GYAAAAAAA!" dan langsung ambil jarak aman dari 'sosok berwarna hitam' tadi.

"Gin-chan, mayora, kenapa kalian takut sama aku? Emang aku ini hantu apa?" tanya sosok berwarna hitam tadi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kagura.

"K-Kagura?" mereka lalu saling pandang dengan tatapan 'jadi-dia-bukan-hantu-toh?'

"_Danna_, jadi anda juga kesini?" tanya seseorang di samping Kagura, yaitu siapa lagi kalau bukan Sougo, sang pangeran sadist dari surga.

"Y-ya begitulah" balas Gintoki "ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian ada disini?"

"Oh, soal itu, tujuan kami sama aja dengan kalian!" ucap Kagura dengan antusias.

"Sama? Oh..." Hijikata ber-oh ria.

"Hijikata-san, kapan aku bisa menembaki kepalamu itu dengan bazoka?" tanya Sougo sambil menodongkan bazoka nyasar yang entah dari mana dia dapat.

"Kau itu memang mengikinkanku mati ya?!" tanya Hijikata sinis.

"Udeh-udeh, jangan kelahi!" lerai Gintoki " Oh ya, dimana Shinpachi?"

"Ada apa Gin-san?" tanya Shinpachi yang tiba-tiba nongol dari belakang Kagura yang sukses membuat Gintoki kaget sampai hampir kena serangan jantung

"HOI! Kau hampir membuatku jantungan tau!" teriak Gintoki yang kaget.

"HA! Maaf-maaf Gin-san" ucap Shinpachi sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang gak gatal.

"Sougo, mana Kondo-san?" tanya Hijikata.

"Oh, itu dia sama Yamazaki" balas Sougo sambil nunjuk Kondo dan Yamazaki yang lagi nyondok di belakang Shinpachi.

"Kondo-san, Yamazaki, apa yang kalian lakukan disana?" tanya Hijikata.

"N-ng-ngak a-a-ada. K-k-kami c-c-cuma mau duduk d-di sini aja kok!" balas mereka berdua tergagap-gagap.

"Yang bener?" tanya Sougo dengan tatapan 'Lu-takut-bilang-aja-takut'

'I-iye" balas Kondo

"Ok, dari pada kita berlama-lama disini, mending kita tentuin siapa yang mimpin jalan dengan stik warna warni ini aja" usul Gintoki sambil memperlihatkan tujuh buah stik nyasar berwarna me ji ku hi bi ni u "Siapa yang mendapatkan stik berwarna ungu, dialah yang harus jalan duluan"

"Baiklah" seru mereka semua.

"Kalian harus menutup mata ok" ucap Gintoki memperingatkan.

Yup, semua yang ada disana langsung berdoa kepada Tuhan _"Semoga gu egak dapet stik berwarna ungu, amiiiiinnnn!"_ yah, seperti itulah doa mereka.

"Baik, bersiap...

3

2

1"

"AYO AMBIL STIKNYA!"

Dan hasilnya adalah. Gintoki biru, Hijikata merah, Kagura nila, Sougo hijau, Yamazaki jingga, Shinpachi kuning dan Kondo UNGU! JADI, yang mimpin jalan adalah Kondo! Yey, selamat selamat, sebentar lagi anda akan dapat tiket ke neraka secara GRATIS! #digiles

Seketika muka Kondo langsung pucat pasi, dan yang lain? Mereka langsung sembah sujud seraya berteriak "TERIMA KASIH YA ALLAH! ENGKAU TELAH MENYELAMATKAN HAMBA DARI JALAN YANG SALAH (?)"

"APA! TIDAAAAAAKKKK!" teriak Kondo membahana sampai membuat para hantu yang lagi enak-enakan nonton tv gratis di markas langsung kaget.

"Eh pala lo copot, apa itu tadi?" tanya Suster ngesot latah yang lagi asyik makan nano-nano.

"Kagak tau saya" balas miss Sadako.

"Paling suara tikus kegencet gajah" ucap wowo gembel yang lagi asyik makan lontong pecel.

"Yang ada malah tuh gajah yang lari kebirit-birit ngelihat tikus" timpal sesosok mumi nyasar ke Jepang.

"Yauda deh kite lanjut nonton yuk" ajak genderowo.

"Yuk" sahut mbak Kunti.

"Oh ya, si pocong mana?" tanya si Mulut sobek

"Entahlah" kata Wewe gombal sambil angkat bahu.

Kembali ke tempat Gintoki dkk...

"Lo gak usah tereak kayak gitu juga kale, gorilla!" komen Kagura sambil nutup telinga.

"Iye! Telinga gue sakit tau!" kata Hijikata.

"Nah, sesuai dengan perjanjian, yang mendapat stik berwarna ungu harus jalan duluan" ucap Gintoki dan Sougo bersamaan sambil mengeluarkan seringan devil.

"NGGAK! GUE GAK MAUUUUU!" Karena kebanyakan teriak, akhirnya Sougo dan Gintoki menendang Kondo ke depan, supaya tuh gorilla cepet jalan.

"Udeh! Cepet jalan! Dari pada ni fanfic gak kelar-kelar!" bentak sang Author yang tiba-tiba datang menggunakan sapu terbang.

"Author, dari mane lu dapat sapu terbang?" tanya Shinpachi.

"Oh, ini gue pinjam dari kenalan gue. Btw, cepet sana jalan! Dari pada gue sihir lo jadi kodok!" ancam Author.

"Iye-iye" dengan pasrah Kondo pun berjalan di depan dan diikuti yang lain dari belakang untuk mengelilingi setiap ruang di markas.

"Yaudeh, gue pergi dulu ye! Bye-bye!" lalu sang Author pun terbang ke langit dan menghilang di tengah bulan purnama.

Back to story...

Mereka berjalan di lorong markas hanya dengan menggunakan penerangan lilin, duh kerenya. Saat melewati lorong, bulu kuduk mereka udah berdiri duluan. Firasat mereka mengatakan bahwa disini ada hantu.

Lalu beberapa menit mereka berjalan, tampaklah sesosok yang seluruh tubuhnya dibalut dengan kain berwarna putih, terus diikat pula, dan hanya menampakkan mukanya yang mengerikan. Sesosok itu sedang melompat-lompat layaknya kelinci mendekati mereka yang lagi jalan. Kondo yang paling depan yang 'tentunya' melihat penampakan itu langsung berhenti tiba-tiba dan membuat Gintoki dan yang lainnya yang di belakang langsung main tabrak-tabrakan.

"Oi gorilla, kenapa kau ngerem mendadak sih?!" tanya Gintoki kesal.

"I-itu-" ucap Kondo gemetaran.

"Ada apa sih Kondo-san?" tanya Hijikata penasaran

"I-i-i-itu-" ucap Kondo (lagi)

"Itu apa sih?" tanya Shinpachi bingung.

"I-i-i-itu P-p-p-p..."

"Panda?" tebak Sougo ngasal.

"Bukan!"

"Pasta?" Yamazaki juga ikut-ikutan nebak.

"Bukan!"

"mau Puub?" kali ini giliran Kagura yang ngasal nebak

"Bukan!"

"Terus jadinya apa?" tanya Shinpachi.

"P-p-p-p...POCOOOONNNGGGGG!"

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

Author : WAAAAAA! MAAFKAN SAYA! SAYA TELAT BANGET UPDATENYA! *teriak gaje*

Tyki : uda deh! Gak usah teriak-teriak kagak jelas gitu! Pekak telinga gue tau!

Author : Emang gue pikirin! Maaf ya readers, saya telat updatenya! Soalnya saya lagi buntuh ide untuk ni fanfic selama beberapa bulan, selain itu saya juga banyak tugas dari guru. Jadi yah sekarang saya baru bisa update ni fanfic.

Lavi : Curhat Author?

Author : Kagak, cerita.

Tyki : Cerita panjang banget!

Author : udeh diem aje lu! By the way, silahkan review fic ini ya! Seperti biasa flame tidak diterima! Dan maaf adegan Ginhijinya gak ada disini. Mungkin di Chap depan baru ada (mungkin). Baiklah sekian dan... Bye!


End file.
